The Artisan's Little Sister
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: My first MRK fic. A little narrative about Presea and Hikaru's cute friendship bond. A 'short and sweet' fic based on the manga.


The Artisan's Little Sister by Takato's Dreamer (rainytears)

disclaimer: CLAMP owns Rayearth.

A/n: First Rayearth story, based on the manga. This is a simple reflection of the friendship between Hikaru and Presea, based on several scenes from the manga.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru, magic knight of fire, stood by the Legendary Spring of Eterna by Umi and Fuu. They had recently retrieved the magical mineral Escude and were ready to commence with their evolution as Magic Knights....

When Presea appeared.

Smiling, the artisan looked into the eyes of each of these ambitious, honest young girls. They were truly the Magic Knights, ones who deserved the weapons that they would soon earn. 

"Hello, magic knights," she said in a clear, sweet tone. "Now I will form the legendary weapons," announced Presea as her eyes shone with joy.

Presea's costume unclasped in two places, becoming a flowing Greek robe as she closed her eyes and the air began to glimmer. The three stones were wrapped in the folds of her gown as she carefully focused and formed the weapons.

All of the girls were in awe as they watched the transformation and process. "She's beautiful," Hikaru breathed as their friend gently flowed in a rhythm that she knew very well. 

The girl in front of the Magic Knights was a Greek goddess as she set the air ablaze with many twinkling particles of magic. Finally, three gleaming swords appeared in the air.

A sword floated into the reach of each girl, as they all felt the warmth of their magical element filling their hearts. Hikaru was ablaze with a crackling fire, Umi flowed with the musical blue waves, and Fuu blew gently in the wind.

"These weapons are made for you specifically. Only you can use them," Presea told the girls, grinning inwardly at their genuine surprise and delight with their new weapons. 

The swords were drawn into the jewel on the wrist of each Magic Knight as they stood in awe at their new powers. Suddenly, Presea breathed in sharply and fell to her knees.

Startled, the girls rushed over and Hikaru caught their friend. "Are you all right, Presea?" she asked in a worried voice, her ruby eyes distraught.

"I-I'm fine, but I've used a bit too much of my soul," Presea admitted, smiling weakly. She sat up slowly, facing the Magic Knights of Cephiro.

"Thank you, Presea," said each girl, thankful for such a person who would pour out all of her soul into her profession.

"Your welcome. Anyway, you should know that these swords are not the end. More weapons are to come, as your sword evolves with your spirit," she uttered in a wise voice.

"The future itself is decided by your soul in Cephiro," Presea added, thinking of Princess Emeraude.

"But I made these weapons for all of you," began Presea, " because I like you. I want you to be strong, so I made you these special weapons," she said to the three Japanese girls. Hikaru, who was still holding the injured artisan, beamed.

"Thank you, Presea..." Hikaru answered in a pure action of thanks. 

Presea turned to Umi and Fuu, and all of them put their hands in a small circle, as if to make a promise. "Don't give up," was all that she told the Magic Knights as they all nodded and smiled.

Mokona suddenly began to glow and created a large craft full of air. It told them to get on, and the Magic Knights unwillingly had to leave.

"You must revive the Spirits, and those weapons that I gave you are the key in doing so," Presea reminded them. The fair-haired maiden paused for a moment, the awkwardness of good-bye hanging in the air.

"Go ahead, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu," she said gently.

Hikaru paused. "I'm worried about you though, Presea," she said in a small voice, her young and innocent face full of concern.

"I'll be fine," Presea grinned, trying to reassure her young friend. "By the way, that food you gave me before was delicious," she said with a kind voice.

Hikaru looked for another candy, but it was to no avail. "Don't worry, just give it to me when you get back," Presea smiled, putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Okay, we'll make it back," the short girl answered with a new hope. Presea gently hugged her friend, her younger sister.

"Come back soon," she said in a soft tone, sad to see them go but full of hope for Cephiro.

Hikaru boarded the transportation device and looked back at Cephrio and Presea. She would return.

Presea waved until the craft was out of view. Suddenly, she fell to her knees again, feeling a great tug on her entire soul as she breathed in and out heavily. Even amidst this weakness, she still smiled.

They would all be back, those little unpredictable, reliable Magic Knights. Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru......... her sisters. That little fiery one would bring her another one of those "candy" things again also!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

end notes: That was cute, hm? Well, I thought so. Their bond is so adorable in the manga (some scenes here were taken from book 2), and they are my favorite characters also! Review if this was heart-warming, corny, etc.

see you soon fellow rayearth fans!

(first rayearth story btw) 

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
